Walking on Air
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: So she could control the air, so what? An air Shaman has crossed Hao's path, and he seems to be smitten with her power. He wants to devour all that she has, but at the same time, a strange need foreign to him, to protect her, makes itself known and keeps him from harming her. Yoh has noticed this, and thinks he's finally found something that proves Hao is just like any other human!
1. Chapter 1

**Walking on Air**

**Summary: So she could control the air, so what? An air Shaman has crossed Hao's path, and he seems to be smitten with her power. Hungry, he wants to devour all that she has, but at the same time, a strange need foreign to him, to protect her, makes itself known and keeps him from harming her. Yoh has noticed this, and thinks he's finally found something that proves Hao is just like any other Human out there...only with more power than he really needs, but will that be enough to save him?**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Welcome to your life, there's no turning back, even while we sleep...we will find you acting on your best behavior...turn your back on Mother Nature...everybody wants to rule the world..."_

Three small brown beads slid down the thin but sturdy string before a crimson red polished stone followed. Small fingers took a few more brown beads before stringing them.

"_It's my own desire, it's my own remorse...help me to decide. Help me make the most of Freedom and of Pleasure, nothing ever lasts forever, everybody wants to rule the...there's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down, when they do I'll be right behind you. So glad we've almost made it, so sad they had to fade it. Everybody wants to rule the world..."_

A white bead fell along the string after every five brown beads with the blood red stone acting as a pendent. Nimble fingers tied the ends of the string together in a knot, one which would be nearly impossible to untie.

"_I can't stand this indecision, married with a lack of vision. Everybody wants to rule the...say that you'll never, never, never, never need it. One headline, why believe it? Everybody wants to rule the world."_

Placing the knot in melted hot wax, then pulling it out and wrapping the still hot and wet wax with thin wire before welding it quickly along the top of the knot and breaking off the wire.

A smile graced petal pink lips and blue eyes followed the necklace carefully over before closing. _"All for Freedom and for Pleasure, nothing ever lasts forever. Everybody wants to rule...the world..."_

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, did you study for the recent exam?"

The girl, Kagome Higurashi, turned to her short friend and smiled. "I did. You?"

"Ah, I was distracted..."

She could see it, he wanted to tell her, but at the same time, he didn't. If she pressured him, he would tell her everything, but she wasn't the type to pressure people into things. "Did you see that boy the other day?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I was walking to the corner shop, yesterday...this cute boy with a spike styled haircut sliced this vehicle in half with what looked like a Chinese Kwan-Dao. It was kind of cool to watch. Actually, a lot of really weird things have been going on lately in Tokyo. Not just a car getting sliced in two by a kid no older than us, but things like...Amidamaru...his sword was cleaned up and all...then, there was that fire. The new transfer turned hero and saved those three kids, but not before putting on a rather impressive talk show to absolutely no one. Haha, I remember the old woman who owned the show was all 'the boy was talking to the air, asking if anyone was in the building before he dumped water on him and went charging in.' I thought that was funny...but, you always seem to be hanging out with him, so he must not be so bad, right, Manta?"

Manta blushed, "Y-yeah...Yoh is a little weird, but he means well. He's actually really cool."

"Oh? Cooler than the kid who sliced the van in two?"

"MUCH COOLER."

Kagome laughed, holding her hands up in surrender, "Right, right! I believe you...so, can I meet him? This friend of yours is becoming quite the legend in Tokyo, beating up Ryu of the Wooden Sword and his gang, then the fire rescue...someone said he was very artistic, as he painted that billboard...I heard he had his hands dipped in some boxing too...and something about being able to talk to ghosts...he sounds exceedingly interesting."

"...uh...hehe, well...I'm actually going to meet him right now, if you want...you could come with me."

Kagome paused and looked to the short blonde boy. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be no problem, besides...he's always into making new friends! I swear, he doesn't care what kind of past history they have, they could be killer or whatever, and he wants to be their _buddy_."

Kagome laughed at that, "Then please, I would love to meet such an interesting person."

Manta nodded, looking up at Kagome, he frowned, "Where did you get that?"

"That?"

"Oh, uh...your necklace. It looks like some kind of tribal thing."

"Hm...I made it..."

He eyed it curiously, the necklace was really long, as I wrapped loosely and unevenly around her neck so that it was layered six times, with dark brown wooden beads and blood colored red beads. They looked around her neck perfectly though, because the single blood red stone which was about the size of a golf ball, though not round in any manner of the word, still sat on her chest completely centered. "That must have taken quite some time."

"...three days...only because of homework and school though..."

"Amazing. Oh, let's go! Yoh is probably at the cemetery..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he usually is. Uh...that's not too scary for you, is it?" He teased.

Kagome chuckled, "Not at all...I think I'll be fine." Her eyes roamed to her left before settling back on Manta.

Manta smiled, "You know, you and him are a lot alike."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you both always have this...relaxed state of body and mind...I guess that's the only way I can explain it."

"Hm...It's so tiring getting roused up by every little thing..."

"I guess you're right. You should have no problem getting along with Yoh!"

"I hope your right..." Kagome smiled, _'It doesn't really matter to me, either way. I will be able to meet him...and that is enough. I want to know, what kind of person Yoh is...that everyone is going crazy over him.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one! I have a few more first chapters to post, and then I'm going to stop Uploading and start Updating! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Walking on Air**

**Summary: So she could control the air, so what? An air Shaman has crossed Hao's path, and he seems to be smitten with her power. Hungry, he wants to devour all that she has, but at the same time, a strange need foreign to him, to protect her, makes itself known and keeps him from harming her. Yoh has noticed this, and thinks he's finally found something that proves Hao is just like any other Human out there...only with more power than he really needs, but will that be enough to save him?**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"So, I know I probably should have mentioned this before we were this close to the cemetery...even now I can see your friend, but when I said I saw Spiky cut the van in half...I saw some other things too."

Manta paused. Turning back to Kagome from where he stood on the steps, he waited for her to continue.

"Well, I saw you and Yoh there too."

"...eh?"

"Yeah, I heard a couple interesting things, but not nearly as interesting as what I saw after the car was split. When Spiky made to kill the 'cockroach', Yoh stopped him...then a fight broke out, and Spiky cut him with that Kwan Dao. I watched as the ambulance took you and him away before I followed Spiky for a bit. It was interesting, very interesting and exciting...though, somewhat lackluster when he walked into a regular rich person hotel. I don't know what I was expecting; a temple or something maybe? I don't know, definitely wasn't a hotel...even if it was extremely high classed."

Manta gave a small chuckle, "You know, you're pretty weird, Kagome. I'm confused though...how far away must you have been to not be seen?"

Kagome smiled, "I walked about six feet behind him...he'd have to be blind not to see me."

Manta was shocked, his eyes wide at what she'd just said. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Kagome laughed, "Come on!" She pulled Manta up the rest of the way towards the boy who sat sleeping against a tree on top of the hill. "Ah...he's asleep. His arm is still wrapped, was it that bad?"

"Oh, you mean the attack Ren used on him?"

"Yeah, is that Spiky's name?"

Manta smiled, "Yeah, and I wouldn't recommend calling him Spiky. Hey, Yoh!" Manta shook his friend and smiled at him.

"...mm...Manta?"

"Yoh, there's somebody I want you to meet!"

"Eh?" He turned his eyes up and his brown eyes met her blue eyes. "...she's nothing like Anna, is she?"

"Uh...hehe, n-nothing like Anna," Manta scratched his head a little, "Is that why you are out here?"

"Actually, she sent me out to get something for dinner...I should be heading back soon, or she'll kill me."

"She sounds scary...in a good way."

The two boys turned to Kagome and looked at her curiously.

Kagome sat down in front of Yoh and smiled, "First, I'm Kagome...a big fan of your spiritual heroism...you and Amidamaru are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah," Yoh grinned, putting an arm over Amidamaru's shoulder. "We are best buds!"

Manta shook his head, not sure if he'd heard his female friend right. "Y-you can see him?!"

"Hm?" Kagome turned to Manta, "Yeah...can't you?"

"OF COURSE I CAN! I just didn't realize you could see them too!"

"Well, why wouldn't I be able to? I'm a shaman too...and with the upcoming fight...it shouldn't be too shocking when you come across others who can see spirits."

"Upcoming fight?"

"..." Kagome looked to Yoh who sighed. "The Shaman Fights...bring your camera, because you'll never witness anything like it for another five hundred years. That's how rare it is...and it's happening this year...soon..."

"What?! Yoh, is that true?!"

"Ah...I remember hearing something like that..."

Kagome laughed, "So about this Anna...maybe you should go get that dinner before she comes and gets you." She stood to leave only for Manta to catch her hand. "Hm?"

"Y-you said you were a Shaman..."

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Hm?"

Manta shook his head, "For how long have you been a Shaman?"

Kagome turned curiously in thought, "Well, I'm thirteen...I've trained as a Shaman for about eight years...but it was luck on my part. I almost died in a car accident, when I was five...and death brings people closer to the other side...it was shortly after the accident that I started to witness ghosts. One day, I was inside playing, and an arsonist decided to turn my house into a fireplace. I should have died, but...I was saved...by my Guardian Spirit of eight years. I didn't know how to do anything like Integration until I was nine though...I learned from some guy I met on a camping trip with my Aunt."

"Your Aunt?"

"Yeah, my parents and brother all died in the accident, I was the only survivor, and so I moved in with my Aunt Midoriko. She's a shrine maiden...one day, she said I should go out with her on a camping trip...completely out of nowhere. She left me, said she was going to look for some firewood...and this guy appears moments later with a weird mask...told me to call him Sensei as of that moment. For nearly four hours, all I did was integrations with Seraphim...my Guardian Spirit. That wasn't enough, of course, but he left and my Aunt appeared minutes later. When we returned home, I would frequent the forest and meet Sensei in secret for more lessons. I was fascinated by all of his teachings...I have him to thank for all my learning's in the way of Shamanism. It's because of him, that I can perform Hyōi Gattai."

"You can perform Hyōi Gattai?!" Yoh looked at her, waiting for a reply.

Kagome just nodded.

"TEACH ME!"

"...huh?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Kagome wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she was quite aware of the fact that the boy, Yoh, was pulling her somewhere with Manta chasing quickly after them and Amidamaru floating off somewhere behind them as he too followed.

What was to come next would scar her for life...well, no it wouldn't, but she'd never forget it!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, tell me what you guys think~! I'm off to work on Unlucky in Love! If you guys have something you want updated, drop me a review and let me know!**


End file.
